Gokaiger of Zero
by 3rdNightingale
Summary: When Alexander Drake woke up that day, he thought he was just going to go and hang out with his friends at a cosplay convention. Getting summoned to Halkeginia and thrown into the role of a Familiar was not on the top of his list. Luckily, he has a new power to help him. Hade ni ikuze!
1. Chapter 1: Summoning a Hero

**Gokaiger of Zero**

 **I was reading Familiar of ZerOOO by Ten-Faced Paladin, and I was inspired to write this story using a similar concept and plot. I asked him, and got permission to write this fanfic using the knowledge I got from watching Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either series, and some credit for this story and, this chapter especially, goes to Ten-Faced Paladin.**

Alexander Drake, or Alex as his friends called him, was putting the finishing touches on his costume for a Super Sentai Fan Convention that he and his fellow Otaku friends were going to go to as the members of the 35th Sentai team, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Alex himself was going as the 6th Gokaiger: Gokai Silver. He had even designed a costume and bought a toy Gokai Cellular along with a Gokai Silver Ranger Key to complete his cosplay.

"All right," said Alex as he put his costume in a bag so he could change when he got to the convention and pocketed his Gokai Cellular and Ranger Key, "I'd better get going."

Leaving his apartment, Alex headed down the street to the bus stop so he could catch a ride to the convention. As he walked, Alex was extremely excited about seeing his friends and dressing up as the Gokaigers. In fact, he was so excited, that he didn't notice a loose stone on the ground, causing him to trip and fall forward, dropping his bag. As he fell, he reached out his hand to break his fall, but suddenly, a glowing green oval appeared in front of him and he fell into it, with the oval vanishing once he had gone through.

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile in another world, a young girl with bright pink hair was facing a bit of a problem. Her name was Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, third daughter to Duke de La Vallière, and Karin of the Heavy Wind but to her classmates, she was known as Louise the Zero, or just Zero if they were feeling cruel.

The reason for this nickname wasn't because they were jealous of her power and prestige, quite the opposite in fact. Louise was given her nickname because of how every spell she tried, every spell, literally blew up in her face. Even a simple levitate spell would explode, leaving her slightly singed and covered in soot.

That led to the problem she was currently having, you see, she had gotten tired of the students jeering at her after she had blown up a classroom trying to perform a spell for a class lesson, and she had declared that she would summon the greatest familiar out of all of them in the upcoming Springtime Summoning Ritual. Now the time had come and all the other students had taken their turns. There had been quite the variety of familiars, ranging from a small toad to a large blue dragon. Suffice it to say she had to summon something really spectacular to beat that.

"Has everyone had a chance to go?" asked Jean Colbert, the professor overseeing the ritual.

"Louise hasn't had a turn yet!" called out a student, causing others to jeer at the petite pinkette.

"Miss Vallière," said Professor Colbert, "please step forward and take your turn."

Steeling her nerves, Louise walked up to the summoning pentagram drawn on the grass and began to focus her willpower to perform the spell. Closing her eyes, she focused on the magic within her soul and began to chant.

" _My wise and powerful familiar who exists somewhere in this vast universe,_

 _My familiar with the power of legends in the palm of his hand,_

 _He who unites the past, present, and future,_

 _I call to you across the vast expanse and summon you to my side_

 _APPEAR!_ "

For a moment it was silent and every student thought that Louise had failed to even summon the smallest of explosions, but then a the center of the circle detonated as if someone had dropped a small grenade, releasing a blast that knocked all the students and the teacher off their feet from the force.

"Damnit Louise!" yelled a student, "Are you trying to kill us?"

"Figures you'd blow us up!" yelled another student, "That's all you're good at, Louise the Zero."

Louise was about to retort, but she heard coughing and saw a figure move inside the cloud of smoke and dust. When the smoke cleared, she saw Alex pulling himself to his feet.

"Looks like Zero summoned some commoner off the street," laughed one student, eliciting laughs from everyone else.

"Mr. Colbert," said Louise, "may I try again?"

"I'm sorry," said Colbert as he shook his head, "I cannot allow that. The Springtime Summoning ritual is a sacred ceremony. You will have to finish or be expelled."

Sighing, Louise walked up to Alex and pulled him into a kneeling position, getting a string of gibberish from the teen that seemed to be some sort of protest.

"Shut up," said Louise, "you should feel lucky. Most commoners will never have this chance.

 _Pentagram of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this humble being and make him my familiar._ "

After saying this chant, Louise leaned in and captured the teen's lips, causing Alex to blush bright red. When Louise pulled away Alex could only stammer before he felt a burning pain on his hand as it began to smoke that caused him to cry out in pain.

"The Familiar runes are being engraved into you," said Louise, her cheeks still a bit pink from the kiss, "the pain will be over soon."

Soon Alex's hand stopped smoking and he looked down at it, seeing several runes that looked Nordic in origin burned into his hand. Colbert looked at them as well and made a quick sketch before clearing his throat.

"All right, please head back to the school building so the next group can begin," he said.

The students nodded and used levitate spells to float back to the castle, leaving only Louise and her new Familiar.

"You'd better walk, Louise," laughed one student as he floated off with a cat in his arms.

"Yeah," laughed a girl with a rabbit, "you'd probably just blow yourself up again."

Louise grit her teeth, but didn't dignify their insults with a response. Instead, she turned to Alex and grabbed his wrist, dragging the teen along with her with him yelling out protests in an unintelligible language.

xXsceneXx

"By the Founder," groaned Louise as she flopped onto her bed in her room, "I wanted a dragon or a griffin, but I got this commoner."

Alex tried to say something, but Louise was running out of patience with her apparent failure of a Familiar. Raising her wand she prepared a silence spell so she wouldn't have to listen to his gibberish.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Louise as she cast the spell, creating an explosion around her Familiar.

*cough* *cough* "Damnit, kid!" yelled Alex, "Isn't blowing me up once enough for you? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Wait," said Louise in surprise, "I can understand you."

"And I you," said Alex, "so what, was that some kind of translation device or something?"

"Actually it was supposed to be a silence spell," muttered Louise.

"Ok," said Alex, "putting aside the fact that you seem to think that magic is real, WHY THE HELL DID YOU BLOW ME UP?"

"It's not my fault," said Louise, "and of course magic is real! How could you function without it?"

"Where the hell am I anyway?" exclaimed Alex, "I was heading to meet with my friends, and now some kid is telling me magic is real?"

"I'm 16!" yelled Louise, "And Magic is real! All the nobles in Halkeginia use magic! That's what separates us from the commoners!"

"Wait," said Alex as he held up his hands, " Halkeginia? Where on earth is that? I don't recognize that country."

"This is the country of Tristain on the continent of Halkeginia," said Louise, "but enough about that."

Alex was about to protest, but instead blushed bright red when Louise began to strip in front of him.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" exclaimed Alex as he looked away.

"I'm changing for the night," said Louise as if she was stating the obvious, "I expect you to wake me at dawn and to have a fresh set of clothes laid out. Also have these clothes washed."

Louise tossed Alex the last of her clothes and finished changing into a nightgown before climbing into her bed. Normally Alex would have tossed the clothes out the window and stormed out of the room, but something in the back of his mind made him hesitate. She really didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't like she whipped him with a riding crop or something. Besides, he was rather good at doing laundry. So, Alex picked up the pile of clothes and headed to see if these people had a washing machine somewhere.

xXsceneXx

Looking up at the night sky as he carried Louise's clothes through the courtyard, Alex could only sigh. He now knew why that girl had been going on about magic and nobility. This world he was in, wasn't the world he was born in. His evidence of this was the two moons that shone in the night sky.

"Dear lord," groaned Alex, "just where have I ended up? I just wanted to hang with my friends!"

"Excuse me," said a kind voice, "may I be of some help?"

Alex turned and saw a cute girl with black hair and a generous figure wearing a maid outfit standing there with a slightly concerned look on her face.

"Oh," said Alex, "it's nothing. I was just wondering if this place has a washing machine somewhere."

"A washing machine?" asked the maid, "What is that?"

"It's a machine used to wash clothes," said Alex.

"That sounds like a miraculous time saver," said the maid, "but unfortunately we don't have one of those here at the academy."

Alex sighed, "Just great. How am I supposed to wash these clothes then? I've never hand washed laundry."

"If you would like," said the maid, "I would be happy to teach you."

"Really?" exclaimed Alex with a smile, "that would be great! My name's Alexander by the way, but most people call me Alex."

"My name is Siesta," said the maid, "if you'll follow me, I can show you where to find a washboard and some soap."

"That would be a great help," said Alex.

Alex moved to follow Siesta, but caught his foot on a rock, causing him to stumble slightly. When he stumbled, his Gokai Cellular and Ranger key fell out of his pocket and onto the grass.

"I'd better not lose these," said Alex as he went to pick them up.

When he touched them though, he realized something was off about the toys he had paid for.

"Wait," said Alex curiously, "this doesn't feel like plastic any more. I wonder…"

 **AND CUT! I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave reviews, but don't flame me or I'll be inclined to block your accounts.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Showy and Silver Duel

**Gokaiger of Zero**

 **Hello all, I'm back with another chapter of this story. Once again, credit goes to Ten-Faced Paladin for the inspiration for this story. I plan to try to follow the light novels instead of the anime, but I also plan to make changes as events move on. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and the original idea came from Ten-Faced Paladin.**

 _ **Dohade ni ikuze!**_

 **[Gokai Cellular speaking]**

" _spells/special attacks_ "

' _thoughts_ '

Louise was sleeping peacefully in her bed, dreaming that she had summoned a majestic phoenix as her familiar with a wingspan 20 meters across and feathers that shifted through all the colors in the spectrum like a rainbow flame. Just as she was about to finalize their bond, she was awoken by a harsh beam of sunlight hitting her face from the windows.

"Time to wake up, kid," said Alex as he stepped away from the window, where he had opened the blinds, "I believe you have class today."

"Wha?" said Louise tiredly as she yawned and stretched, "It was just a dream."

Louise got out of her bed and began to remove her nightdress, causing Alex to turn around and head out of the room to give her some privacy. Before he could get to the door, Alex was stopped by Louise's voice.

"Underwear," said Louise.

"Excuse me?" asked Alex.

"My underwear," said Louise, "fetch it. It's in the bottom drawer."

"Why should I get your clothes?" asked Alex, "Do you want me to dress you too, princess?"

"Of course," said Louise, not noticing the sarcasm due to her tiredness, "you're my familiar after all."

"Like hell I'll be your slave," growled Alex, "find someone else."

With that, he walked out, slamming the door behind him, leaving Louise sputtering with rage.

xXsceneXx

"Damn that girl," growled Alex as he marched through the courtyard, "what the hell does she think I am? I'm a human being! I have rights! I'm not her servant or slave!"

As he walked though, he felt sympathy for her. He had seen how the other students laughed at her as they floated back to the school. Perhaps she was just being mean because she was lashing out at the world as the world belittled her. Maybe he should just talk to her and try to come to an understanding of what is going on so they could work this out.

Still though, dressing her? Was she serious?!

Alex sighed as he continued to walk, wondering where he would go from here, until a kind and familiar voice spoke out.

"Are you alright Alex?" asked Siesta as she walked up, "You seem a bit troubled today."

"I just have a lot on my mind," said Alex, "the kid that brought me here was grating on my nerves somewhat."

"It must be hard for you to be brought here and expected to be a familiar," said Siesta sympathetically.

"Harder than you think," sighed Alex, "but thank you for all the help you've given me, Siesta."

Siesta giggled, "It was no trouble at all."

Alex laughed as well and suddenly his stomach made a sound reminiscent of an angry lion, causing the both of them to laugh again.

"It sounds like you're hungry," said Siesta.

"Well, come to think of it," chuckled Alex, "I haven't eaten anything since before I came here. So yeah, I'm kind of hungry."

"Follow me then," said Siesta, "I'll get you something from the kitchens."

"Thanks," said Alex, "I think I'd like that."

xXsceneXx

"This is great!" exclaimed Alex as he ate more of a stew that the kitchen staff had served him, "This is better than anything I've ever eaten before."

"Glad you like it," said the head chef, "but its not really that special. We serve better stuff to those noble kids all the time."

"Well," said Alex, "I don't know what they eat, but where I'm from, someone could make a fortune if they decided to sell this quality food for a living."

The chef laughed happily, "well then, how about seconds, kid?"

"Please," said Alex as he held out his empty bowl.

The chef took the bowl and ladled another helping of the stew into it before handing the bowl to Alex. Alex happily took the bowl, but before he could take a bite, an explosion rocked the campus, causing him to jump.

"What was that?" exclaimed Alex.

"Sounds like that master of yours just had a class," commented a chef.

"Wait," said Alex, "are explosions normal for this school environment?"

"Not exactly," said another chef, "but for that girl who summoned you, they're quite normal."

"Does she do it intentionally?" asked Alex nervously, "I kinda might've pissed her off this morning when I stormed out."

"Nah," said a dishwasher, "from what we hear, she isn't good at magic. All her spells literally blow up in her face."

"I see," said Alex.

And he did see. Now he was beginning to understand more about the girl that summoned him here. His suspicion that she was lashing out at the world seemed to be more likely now, and he was beginning to think that he should talk to her and try to start fresh. Maybe he could help her with her issues.

That could wait till she had some time to calm down though. Alex didn't want her to blow him up too.

"So," said Alex, "I'd like to repay you for this meal. Do you think I could lend a hand with some of the chores? I'm pretty decent with dishwashing and such."

"You just don't want your master to take out her anger on you," teased Siesta.

"Well, that might be part of it," said Alex sheepishly, "but I really do want to pay you guys back."

"Well," said Siesta, "the students will get the day off to connect with their familiars, and the staff will be serving snacks and such. You could help us set up and serve treats."

"I think I can do that," said Alex, "I won't let you down."

xXsceneXx

Alex had helped the staff set up the tables and chairs in one of the gardens for the students to use as they socialized and was now walking around helping Siesta serve small treats. He hadn't spotted Louise yet, which was just fine with him. He wanted to give the pinkette more time to calm down.

Alex found this task strangely relaxing and kept a smile on his face as he handed out pies and pastries to the various noble kids. Several of them gave him strange looks, recognizing him as the human Louise had summoned earlier, but they chose not to comment. As he worked, he suddenly heard a crash and Siesta crying out in pain. Spinning around, he saw Siesta on the ground with a blond student standing over her with a red handprint on his cheek and wine drenching his clothes and head. Dropping his tray, he quickly rushed over.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

"This maid," said the boy, saying 'maid' like a derogatory term, "stupidly returned a vial of perfume to me, resulting in the broken hearts of two girls. I am punishing her accordingly."

"Why did returning a bottle of perfume break their hearts?" asked Alex, "It's not like you were dating them both behind each other's backs, right?"

At this, the blond student flushed and his friends burst out laughing, saying things like, "he's right," and, "it's your fault, Guiche."

"Wait," groaned Alex, "let me get this straight. You were two timing and when Siesta here tried to be courteous and return a possession of yours, your whole scheme fell apart? And you're blaming her for the two girls getting wise and dumping your sorry ass?"

"How dare you talk to me like that, commoner!" growled the now named Guiche.

"Of course I dare!" yelled Alex, "You people call yourselves nobles, but I've yet to see a single noble thing about you assholes! I see more nobility from the commoners whose backs you stand on!"

"Such insolence," spat Guiche, "you should learn your place, commoner!"

"And who's going to teach me?" sneered Alex.

"I shall," said Guiche with a pompous flourish, "I believe a duel would be an appropriate way for me to teach you your place, commoner."

"Name the time and place, brat," spat Alex.

"Vestri Court in one hour," said Guiche before marching off.

"I'll be there," muttered Alex angrily.

He was about to walk off when he felt an ominous presence behind him, causing sweat to form on his brow. Turning around he saw the pinkette that summoned him standing there with a murderous look in her eyes. Nervously, Alex wondered if he was going to die before the duel even began.

"You," ground out Louise, "not only do you have the audacity to storm out of my room and abandon me, but I find you challenging a noble to a duel too?"

"Technically he challenged me," said Alex, hoping to calm her somewhat.

It was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh, he challenged you," said Louie, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "that makes it _so_ much better!"

Louise then grabbed Alex's arm and began to drag him along. Alex was caught off guard, allowing her to pull him along with little resistance before he could speak up.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Alex.

"We're going to find Guiche so you can apologize," said Louise.

Immediately, Alex broke Louise's grip on his wrist with a practiced movement, causing her to stumble slightly. Turning around, she saw that Alex was glaring at her with a dark look.

"I'm not going to apologize to that blond fop," said Alex, "he deserves everything I'm going to give him at this duel."

"You can't think you can beat him!" exclaimed Louise, "he's a noble and a mage!"

"He doesn't look much like a fighter," said Alex, "and I think I have a few tricks to counter his magic. I know how to defend myself and that brat deserves a beating."

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Louise.

"I'm dead serious," said Alex. Turning to a random student he got directions to Vestri Court, "Just watch, kid. I think I'll surprise you."

xXsceneXx

"I see you've made it," said Guiche as Alex walked up, "I figured you would run with your tail between your legs like the dog you are."

"So are we gonna do this?" asked Alex, "Or are you going to flap your lips in an attempt to bore me to death?"

"If you are this eager to meet your end, then who am I to disagree," smirked Guiche as he pulled out a rose and waved it like a wand, causing a petal to fall off and form into a bronze suit of feminine armor, "My runic name is Guiche the Bronze, therefore, a Bronze Valkyrie shall be your opponent."

The courtyard was silent for a moment before laughter was heard.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Alex as he clutched his gut, "I knew you weren't a fighter, but to actually summon a construct to fight for you? You made this fight a whole lot easier for me."

"What nonsense are you spewing?" asked Guiche.

"You see," said Alex as he pulled his Gokai Cellular and Ranger Key out of his pockets, "now I won't have to worry about holding back."

"What are those things?" asked Guiche as he peered at the items in Alex's hands.

"These are just some toys," said Alex, "or they were before I was brought here. Let me show you what they can do."

Alex flipped open the lid of the Gokai Cellular and placed the Gokai Silver Ranger Key inside before closing the lid.

" _Gokai Change!_ " called out Alex before pressing the Gokai Silver button on the device.

 **[Gokaiger!]**

There was a bright flash of light and when it faded, Alex could be seen wearing a silver and gold outfit with a helmet that covered his head. On his chest was a jolly roger with a skull and crossed swords and an anchor emblem was on the helmet.

"With the power of legends in the palm of my hand, I come forth and unite the past and present as we embrace the future!" proclaimed Alex, pointing a finger to the heavens, "I am: Gokai Silver!"

Louise and Siesta had just arrived in time to see this transformation and were both shocked.

"My summoning…" murmured Louise in shock as she remembered her incantation.

"Is that Alex?" gasped Siesta.

"What trickery is this?" demanded Guiche.

"Surprised?" asked Alex, "I was too when I found out last night that I could do this. Now, are you ready?"

Guiche growled and sent his Valkyrie to attack Alex. Alex smirked behind his helmet and whipped out his Gokai Spear in trident mode, noticing a lightness in his body and an instinctual knowledge of how to use the weapon in his head, as he swung the spear and cut down the golem.

This didn't stop Guiche though, and the blond teen summoned seven more golems to fight. Charging into the fray, Alex swung his spear around, parrying blows from the suits of armor's weapons as he fought them off with skill that he hadn't even seen Gai Ikari have in Gokaiger. Finally, he knocked them back and jumped to gain some distance.

Switching his spear to blaster mode, he pulled out his Ranger Key, and turned it from ranger mode into key mode before inserting it into the gun near handle.

 **[Final Wave!]**

" _Gokai: Super Nova!_ " yelled Alex as he pulled the trigger and fired a blast that obliterated the suits of armor.

Guiche tried to wave his wand to cast another spell, but Alex shot forward and hit a nerve cluster on his arm, forcing the blond to drop his wand reflexively as pain shot through his arm. Alex then transformed back to his normal attire and decked Guiche across the face, leaving the fop with a black eye as he hit the ground.

"Stay down and yield or the eye will be the least of your worries," said Alex, getting a frantic nod from Guiche.

"I yield," he squeaked.

"Good," said Alex.

Alex then turned and walked up to were Louise had been watching him with wide eyes, "We need to talk, kid."


	3. Chapter 3: A Shining Rescue

**Gokaiger of Zero**

 **Here's the next chapter of this fanfic. I'd like some input from all of you readers. Should I have Louise acquire a Mobilite, and have her learn from Alex and become a Gokaiger? I already have a way to get one to her should you all vote yes, and have a few alternatives for the plan should you vote no, so don't let that influence your judgment. I want an unbiased answer.**

 **Anyhow, let's continue the story.**

 **Gingin ni Ikuze!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

As she sat in her room facing her familiar, Louise couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. After seeing her familiar transform into some sort of silver warrior and beat Guiche's golems before dropping him with a single punch, she was thinking back to all the demands and insults that she threw at him and was hoping that he wouldn't give her the same treatment.

"So," said Alex, "first of all, relax. I'm not going to hurt you, kid."

"Stop calling me that!" said Louise, "I'm 16!"

"Well I'm 19," said Alex, "and you never did tell me your name, so I've been calling you kid."

"Well my name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, third daughter of Duke de La Vallière and Duchess Karin Désirée."

"That's…quite the name," said Alex, "I'll just call you Louise."

Louise wanted to protest that he should show her respect and address her as Master or Mistress, but a glint of light off of his Gokai Cellular and the retort died in her throat. Deciding to be a bit more polite, she decided to ask another question that had been bothering her.

"What you said earlier," said Louise hesitantly, "during the fight with Guiche, when you turned into that Silver Warrior, what did you mean? What was that transformation? Was it magic? Are you a noble?"

"Whoa, slow down," laughed Alex, "let's answer those questions one by one. First of all, I'm not a noble, and that wasn't technically magic."

"What do you mean?" asked Louise.

"Well," said Alex, "the power I have to transform, comes from these."

Picking up the Ranger Key and Gokai Cellular he showed them to Louise, "this key holds the power of a warrior that once defended the people of my home with his comrades. With this device, I can call on that power to transform. Also, I might be able to access the powers of other legendary heroes that fought for my home too, though I'd need to test that."

"So when you said you have the power of legends," said Louise.

"I was talking of this," said Alex, "with this device, I can call on heroes of the past to lend me their powers as I fight. The form you saw was my primary one, called Gokai Silver, of the Pirate Squadron Gokaiger."

"Pirate?" asked Louise, "I thought you said they were heroes."

"Well," said Alex, "they were, but initially they came to my home as pirates seeking the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, but they got involved in a fight with an invading evil empire that the previous heroes defended my home from in a great war that went down in legends, and they ended up saving the world and defeating the empire."

"So…about the things I did and said earlier," said Louise hesitantly.

"That's kinda what I wanted to talk about," said Alex, causing Louise to flinch, "relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm really sorry," said Louise as she bowed her head in shame.

"I think I understand," said Alex, causing Louise to look up at him, "I think I understand why you continue to lash out at everyone. Fro what I've heard and seen, you face a lot of trouble in your life and people torment you because of this. In response, you lash out at the world to hide your pain."

"What do you know about that?" growled Louise.

"I know because I've been in a similar situation," said Alex, "when I was in school I was a bit of a social outcast due to things that were beyond my control. I was often mocked and teased because I was odd and didn't fit in, and I lashed out with a fiery temper because of it. This got me into a lot of trouble, but I was able to change when I found some friends that were able to stick with me and accept me for who I am."

"What does this have to do with me then?" asked Louise.

Alex smiled and extended his hand to the smaller girl, "It was my friends that got me through this, and as such, I want to be that friend to you."

"You would do that for me?" asked Louise, "After everything I said and did?"

"I told you," said Alex, "I've been in that position and I want to help you." He then smirked slightly, "After all, you did summon me here to serve you, mistress."

This effectively broke the tension between them and Louise began to laugh with Alex joining in.

"So," said Alex, "I promise to help you be the best you can be, no matter what anyone else says or thinks, but try and be a bit nicer to others."

"Deal," said Louise.

xXsceneXx

Louise awoke the next morning and found that Alex wasn't anywhere in the room. Wondering what was going on, she quickly changed into her school uniform and headed out to look for him. She soon found her familiar in the courtyard doing pushups and other various exercises.

"Ah, good morning Louise," said Alex as he saw the petite pinkette walk up as he was doing crunches.

"What are you doing?" asked Louise.

"Training," said Alex as he continued his workout, "I studied martial arts back home, and I learned to keep my body in good physical condition."

"Well I was going to head to get some breakfast, if you want to join me," said Louise.

"It's ok," said Alex, "I need to go and wash up first anyway. I'll just see if I can get something from the kitchens again."

"All right," said Louise, "I'll see you later then."

"See you then," promised Alex with a smile as he got up.

Alex looked around and sighed, "Now where are the baths here?"

"You seem like you could use one," said a voice from behind him.

Alex spun around in surprise and saw Siesta standing there with a kind smile on her face.

"Siesta," said Alex, "you surprised me."

The maid chuckled slightly, "If you really need a bath, I can take you to the servant's washroom."

"That would be great," said Alex, "I could also use a place I could go to clean my outfit. Right now, I'm wearing my entire wardrobe."

"I could get some clothes for you and wash the ones you have now," said Siesta.

"Really?" said Alex, "That wouldn't be too much trouble?"

Siesta shook her head with a smile, "Think of it as my gratitude for defending me yesterday."

The maid then led him into the schools to a modest bath where Alex shed his sweaty workout clothes and began to wash off the dirt and grime from the last few days. While he was doing this, Siesta took his dirty clothes and retrieved for him a set of spare clothes from the laundry for him to change into. When he was done, Alex came out wearing a simple white shirt and grey pants with his Gokai Cellular and Ranger Key in his pockets.

"Thanks again for this," Alex thanked Siesta.

"It was no trouble," said Siesta before hesitating, "um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Alex.

"Do you think I could become strong like you are?" asked Siesta.

Alex chuckled at that question, "Siesta, you're already strong in your own way. You do so much for the people around you and don't ask for much in return. Like I told the others earlier, you've shown me more nobility than all of the other 'nobles' that are in this school. Have faith in yourself and you can move mountains."

Siesta smiled at his response, "Thank you Alex. I'll remember that."

Siesta then left to do her duties, leaving Alex slightly confused about what exactly she meant by that question and answer.

xXsceneXx

That night, Alex headed to the kitchens to grab some dinner before chatting with Louise, and was a bit surprised at the somber attitude he found there. Wondering what was going on, he asked the head chef what had happened.

"Oh, it's Siesta," said the chef, "she's no longer working for the school."

"What happened?" asked Alex, "Was she let go? Did she do something wrong?"

"Oh no," said another chef, "a noble by the name of Mott bought her contract when he personally requested her to enter his service."

"Oh," said Alex, still a bit confused, "I'm going to miss her. She was always friendly."

The staff nodded and gave Alex a bowl of stew to eat, but for some reason, he wasn't feeling as hungry as he thought he was. After thanking the cooks for the meal, Alex headed to Louise's room to find his friend and master.

"Alex," said Louise as he walked in, "how did your day go?"

"Louise," said Alex, "what do you know of a noble by the name of Mott?"

Louise scowled at the sound of the name, causing worry to sprout in his gut, "I know that he's a disgusting excuse for a noble."

"How so?" asked Alex warily.

"From what I've heard, the Count uses his influence to get away with being corrupt and often hires girls as _comfort women_ and discards them when they have lost his interest," spat Louise.

"What?" asked Alex in a low and dangerous voice that sent a chill down Louise's spine. She had never heard him speak like this, and it brought back memories of punishments from her mother, who was once known as Karin the Heavy Wind, the formidable captain of her majesty's Manticore Knights.

"Louise," said Alex, "you're going to tell me where to find this Count Mott."

"Wh-what's wrong?" stammered Louise in fear.

"Apparently, a friend of mine was _requested_ by him earlier," growled Alex, "I'm going to go and get her back."

Scared by this change in demeanor, Louise quickly gave him directions and watched as he stormed out the door. Once he had left, she realized the implications of what Alex was about to do and ran out the door to find her classmate that had summoned the giant dragon as a familiar.

"TABITHA!"

xXsceneXx

As Alex arrived at the Count's manor, he raised a brow at what an extravagant house this man had. He had transformed into Gokai Silver and used the Mega Silver Gokai Change (which worked to his great relief) to fly over quickly using the Auto Slider to save time, and thus arrived right after sundown. Transforming back to his base Gokaiger mode, he drew his Gokai Spear as the Count's guards approached him with their weapons.

"Halt!" yelled a guard, "State your business!"

"I'm here to see the Count," said Alex, "stand aside and you won't be harmed."

Unfortunately, the guards didn't take this well and charged forward, before getting taken out of the fight with strong blows from Alex's Gokai Spear, leaving the door of the manor unguarded. Trying to open the mighty doors, Alex found them locked tight, but that didn't bother him. Switching his spear to gun mode, he fired several shots at the large wooden door, reducing it to splinters and leaving the entryway clear.

When Alex walked across the threshold, he saw the finely dressed man standing at the top of a staircase holding a clearly reluctant Siesta. This scene filled Alex with rage and he switched his spear back to trident mode.

"SIESTA!"

"Alex?" said Siesta in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"What a shining knight always does," said Alex as he smirked behind his helmet, "rescuing the damsel in distress."

"Impudent fool!" growled Mott as he pushed Siesta to the ground and drew his wand, "Attacking my home? I will make you regret your arrogance and teach you some respect! I am a servant of the crown! GUARDS!"

A wave of armed soldiers poured into the room and pointed their spears and swords at the teen from another world. Alex wasn't phased though, and simply hefted his spear, feeling the lightness that filled his body whenever he used this weapon and charged at the soldiers. Swinging his spear in fluid movements, Alex cut through the ranks of the soldiers, their steel armor proving no match for the Gokai Spear's power, and soon they all were on the ground moaning in pain. Alex was about to turn and face Siesta, but was blasted to the ground by a powerful blast of water. Looking up, he saw the Count looking at him with a smug look as he pointed his wand at him.

"Fool," said Mott, "it seems you can't hope to match the power of a Noble. I am a Triangle Class mage, Mott the Wave. You cannot hope to match me, silver warrior."

"So," said Alex as he struggled to his feet, "I won't be able to fight without magic? Then I should get some."

Pressing the belt buckle on his uniform, Alex caused a panel to flip around to reveal a new ranger key featuring a gold clad knight. Taking the key in his hand he placed in into his Gokai Cellular.

" _Gokai Change!_ " yelled Alex as he pressed the MagiShine button, and for kicks he added, " _Goolu Golu Goludiiro!_ "

 **[MagiRanger!]**

Alex was shrouded in a golden light that formed into shining armor that covered his body with a cape flowing behind him. Striking a pose, Alex began to speak."

"The Shining Solar Element!" declared Alex, "Heavenly Hero: MagiShine!"

"MagiShine?" said Mott in surprise, "You're a Noble?"

Alex smirked behind his helmet and waved his finger, "A mage, yes, but I'm not Nobility, though I'm far more noble than you I'd imagine."

"Impudent fool!" yelled Mott as he sent a wave of water at Alex.

Alex thrust his hand forward, " _Gonga Gou Lujuna!_ "

A shining barrier appeared and blocked the wave of water from striking the golden knight, causing the Count's eyes to widen.

"W-wandless casting?"

"And now," said Alex, " _Lujuna Gonga Goludo!_ "

Light orbs flew from Alex's gauntleted hand and smashed into Mott, sending him flying back into a wall and sending his wand flying out of his hand. Drawing his Magitopian Sword, Alex sliced the magical foci into two even pieces with a quick slash.

Just then, the sound of flapping wings could be heard and a large dragon landed outside with three girls hopping off and running through the broken doors.

"Alex," said Louise as she ran up, "is that you?"

Transforming back to his civilian guise, Alex tousled the hair of his petite master, "The one and only."

"What were you thinking?" yelled Louise, "Do you know the political ramifications for what you've just done? Attacking a servant of the crown in his own home could get you arrested!"

"I don't care," said Alex, "one of my friends was in trouble and needed help. I'll face gods and demons alike if it means I can help. If it were you, I'd have done the same thing."

This caused a light pink tinge to appear on Louise's cheeks as she looked away to hide it. One of the other girls, a busty redhead, walked up to Alex and hugged his arm.

"Would you do the same for me?" she asked seductively.

"Miss," said Alex, "I barely know you. And could you let go?"

The girl pouted, "You like Zero here and not me?"

"Louise," said Alex as he stressed her name, "is my friend. And I kinda don't like when a girl is that forward right off the bat."

Turning away from the gaping redhead, he faced a bluenette that was actually shorter and more petite than Louise, "And you are?"

"…Tabitha," was her response.

"Were you the one who brought them here?" he asked.

"…yes."

"Then thank you for the help," said Alex, "could you give me and Siesta a ride back with you?"

The girl just nodded and the group headed to the large dragon, leaving the unconscious count in the ruins of his mansion as they flew off.


	4. Chapter 4: Encounters and Sentai Tales

**Gokaiger of Zero**

 **Sorry that this chapter took so long for me to make. I was suffering from severe writer's block combined with a heavy workload from school and a new full time job. I hope this chapter meets with your expectations.**

 **Note: so far I have 2 votes for Louise becoming Gokai Pink, and 1 vote against. Voting will remain open till after the Staff of Destruction arc. Please cast your votes through review, so they will be easier to tally.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

It was a dark night with clouds covering the twin moons. The darkness cast over the Tristain Academy was the ideal environment for a cloaked figure that streaked through the shadows, heading into the academy. The figure headed through the halls, past the dorms and classrooms, entering a more secured wing of the school where several treasures and artifacts were kept. Heading to a large door secured by iron locks, the figure smirked and raised the staff held in its hand. Casting an earth spell, the iron locks were transmuted into sand that flowed away from the door. However, when the mage tried to open the sturdy door, the thief found that a powerful magical barrier had appeared to block the way.

"Curses," growled the thief, "no matter, I shall leave my message here and return for the Precious."

Waving their wand, the thief caused several runes to be carved into the stone wall before the figure vanished once again into the shadows.

xXsceneXx

The next morning, Alex yawned and stretched as he got up from the mattress he was sleeping on. Louise had gotten him one to use instead of the pile of hay that he was originally intended to be his sleeping space, stating that her familiar (and her friend) should have a proper place to sleep, and considering she couldn't get another bed in her room (and the fact that Alex and her both agreed sharing a bed would be inappropriate) Siesta kindly helped Louise get Alex a mattress.

Cracking his neck, Alex glanced out the window and saw that the sun hadn't quite risen yet, so he silently crept out of the room and headed to do his morning workout, leaving Louise to sleep a bit longer. Heading out into the courtyard, he took off his shirt and began with a light jog around the perimeter of the academy.

xXsceneXx

When Louise woke up, she was only slightly surprised to see that Alex wasn't there as well. Opening her window's curtains, she saw that the sun had risen a while and she quickly changed into her school uniform before heading to the courtyard where her familiar did his morning routine. To her surprise though, she saw that several of her classmates were watching her Familiar doing clap pushups with his shirt off, exposing his toned torso.

"Louise," said Kirche as she watched Alex with a flushed face, "you never said your familiar was such a hunk!"

"Oi," growled Louise, "hands off my familiar, Zerbst!"

"Come on, Louise," smirked Kirche, "don't hog him all to yourself."

"Is there something wrong, ladies?" asked Alex as he walked up with a towel around his neck.

"Well…" began Kirche before Tabitha conked her staff on her friends head.

"Nothing," said Tabitha.

"Ok," said Alex, "I'm going to go and shower off. I'll see you after class, Louise."

The pinkette nodded and the Gokaiger walked off to the staff washrooms. Louise has a small smile on her face as she thought about her new, and first, friend in this academy and she walked off to class with the others watching her.

"Zero seems happier than usual," said one student.

"Yeah," said another, "I wonder why?"

xXsceneXx

After class, Louise met up with Alex as he was meditating on the grass of the courtyard while several other students were interacting with their familiars around him.

"Yo," said Alex as his summoner walked up.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Louise.

"There are lots of ways to know who a person is without the use of your eyes," said Alex without getting up, "for example, you have a distinct perfume and shampoo you use to wash your hair, and since you came here walking from upwind, I caught the scent on the air. So what do you need?"

"Well," said Louise, "I wanted to talk about the familiar exhibition and what you were planning for the performance."

"Exhibition?" asked Alex as he opened his eyes and rose, "Performance?"

"Yeah," said Louise, "the students are to put on an exhibition with their familiars and they will be judged on who has the best performance. Not to mention the princess of Tristain will be there to judge the competition."

"So there's a monarchy here," mused Alex, "cool."

"So," pressed Louise, "what do you have planned? Are you going to use your Gokai Changes to make things showy?"

Alex chuckled at her unintentional reference to the original Gokaigers, "Nah. The powers of the Super Sentai aren't to be used for simple competition or personal gain."

"However," he added as the girl drooped a bit, "that doesn't mean I'm without talents. I can probably make a good show, but I'll need some things from you."

"What kinds of things?" asked Louise, "Tell me and I'll get them."

Alex smiled.

xXsceneXx

That night Alex was regaling Louise with some stories of the original Gokaigers (which he had seen on TV, but he wasn't going to tell her that) while she relaxed on her bed.

"And then," said Alex while Louise listened with interest, "as all seemed lost in the battle against the Prince of the Space Empire Zangyack and his powerful fighting machine, the Gokaigers awakened their Greater Power, the power to seize their dreams, and they combined their power and crew to form their ultimate mecha, the Kanzen GokaiOh, and defeated the Prince, ending his rule once and for all."

"Was that the end of the war?" asked Louise.

"Sadly no," said Alex, "the Space Empire focused its full might on Earth after the death of their prince."

"But you said the Gokaigers won, right?" said Louise as she sat forward with anticipation.

"Why yes," said Alex with a smile, "but that's a story for another time."

Their conversation was interrupted when three knocks were heard upon the wooden door to Louise's room, causing both mage and familiar to glance that way.

"I wonder who it could be?" said Louise, "Especially this late at night."

"Let's find out," said Alex as he got up to answer the knock.

Alex walked over to the door and opened it, and a hooded figure rushed inside startling him.

"Who are you?" asked Louise, "What do you want?"

"It has been a while," said the figure as she removed her hood to reveal plum colored hair framing a kind face with a platinum tiara sitting atop her head.

"Princess Henrietta!" exclaimed Louise as she bowed.

"Princess?" said Alex with surprise.

"Bow idiot!" hissed Louise as she forced the Gokaiger to kneel.

"Louise Françoise," pouted the princess, "you don't have to bow to me."

"But Your Highness," said Louise, "I am not worthy to stand in your presence."

"Mou," sighed the princess, "you are more than worthy Louise Françoise. After all, you are my childhood friend."

xXsceneXx

"So how did you two meet?" asked Alex as the two girls sat on Louise's bed.

"As children," said Louise, "I was selected to be the Royal Playmate, er…" she stopped and corrected herself as she caught a glare from Henrietta, "I mean we were childhood friends."

"Those were the best of times," smiled Henrietta, "remember, we used to play in the gardens?"

Louise nodded with a smile, "And we were always told off for getting so dirty."

"Sounds like you two had lots of fun," said Alex.

"We did," said Louise, "many wonderful years in her highness's court."

"Indeed," said Henrietta, "we had such wonderful adventures as children."

The two girls laughed through their nostalgia while the Sentai nerd looked on.

Henrietta nodded, "So Louise Françoise," she asked, "who is this young man here? Is he your lover?"

Both Alex and Louise blushed bright red at that implication and exclaimed, "It's not like that!"

"Oh?" said Henrietta in surprise.

"Alex is my Familiar!" exclaimed Louise with a flushed face.

"And friend," added Alex as he turned away with an equal blush.

"And friend," nodded Louise.

"Well," said Henrietta, "it's wonderful that you have such good friends Louise Françoise, but I have never heard of a human summoned as a Familiar."

"Yeaaah things are complicated," sighed Alex.

"So what were you doing when I arrived?" asked Henrietta, deciding to change the subject, "I heard you two talking."

"Well," said Alex, "I was telling Louise some stories about great heroes and warriors from my home."

"Oh?" said Henrietta, "I would like to hear some of those stories."

"Well then," said Alex, "let me tell you about a family of Mages that fought the forces of the underworld using the power of courage…"

The two girls leaned in eagerly as Alex began to recount a tale from the adventures of the Mahou Sentai Magirangers, telling them about the power of courage and what magic a family could do when they acted together and believed.

 **Ok. No sentai revealed this chapter, but expect some next chapter.**

 **Next time: Go Go! Search for the Precious!**


	5. Chapter 5: Go Go Search For the Precious

**Gokaiger of Zero**

 **Honestly, I considered abandoning this story, but I received inspiration from an unusual source. I was enjoying the last day of my vacation from work, watching the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, and I was struck upon with an inspiration on how to continue this fanfic.**

 **Note: voting is still open as to whether I'll give Louise the Gokai Pink powers. Right now, I could make it work either way, and I don't really have an intention to give them access to the GokaiOh, so please vote on the topic. I will not likely be giving other characters the powers, and Louise will only be getting the pink powers because of the matching color and her noble upbringing (otherwise she'd get the red power.)**

 **HOWEVER, other students might join up with the two of them even if they don't get the powers. I won't spoil anything but a captain needs a crew.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

When the day of the Familiar Exhibition arrived, Louise was pacing nervously while Alex made sure all the equipment she brought him was ready to go.

"Stop pacing so much," laughed Alex as he checked the sturdiness of a stone tile that Louise had gotten for him, "everything will be fine. I've done this dozens of times back home."

"But what if we don't win?" asked Louise, "Everyone INCLUDING Her Highness will be watching."

"If we don't win, then we don't win," shrugged Alex, "the main thing is that we gave our best shot and didn't give up. That's what the heroes that I have the powers of always did, and they didn't stop if they lost a battle. They kept fighting till they won the war."

Louise thought about his words, but, while they did help somewhat, she was still quite nervous about performing in front of not only her peers, but in front of the princess as well. As she watched the other students perform, he anxiety was not relieved as she watched Kirche's performance, involving an elaborate pyrotechnic display thanks to her magic and her Familiar's affinity with the element, and Tabitha's aerial acrobatics atop her wind dragon. Other performances, such as Guiche's performance with his giant mole, didn't intimidate her, but those first two would be hard to beat.

"Next up," said the announcer, "we have Louise and her familiar Alex!"

The crowd cheered, mostly because it was polite, as the two of them walked onto the stage. Alex and Louise set up some wooden planks on stands before placing bricks on a pedestal as well before stepping back.

"I'm going to be showcasing some techniques from a fighting style from my home," said Alex before he punched his fist into his palm and bowed.

Louise stepped back and Alex quickly began to move through several Martial Arts Katas, fluidly moving through the techniques before finally coming to a stop. Next, he back flipped and landed between the planks, allowing himself to slam his palm into each board in turn, splitting them in two with a single strike. To finish, he walked over to the bricks and slammed his hand into the center of the pile, breaking the stone tiles in two with a loud 'Kiai!'

This got some cheers from the crowd, as they had never seen someone break boards and bricks with their bare hands before and Alex and Louise calmly walked offstage. Once they were backstage, Louise turned to Alex with questions.

"How did you do that?" asked Louise, "Those boards were solid Oak and those bricks were heavy!"

"Just something I learned back home," said Alex as the two of them sat down, "I learned to fight with my bare hands and because of that, I can break planks and bricks with my bare hands. With the correct technique of course."

"That sounds rather barbaric," said Louise with a frown.

"It's not really," explained Alex, "remember, in my world, we have no magic to defend ourselves, so we learn these skills to defend ourselves against people who want to rob us at gun or knifepoint. The first lesson we learn in class is that what we learn is only to be used in self defense."

Louise was about to say more, but was interrupted when a rumble shook the ground and knocked her on her butt. Alex helped her to her feet and she dusted off her skirt looking confused.

"What in the Founder's name was that?" she asked.

"I think it's the giant stone golem trying to punch through the academy wall," said Alex casually.

Louise gave him a flat look, "Alex, I'm being serious."

"So was I," said Alex as he pointed behind her.

Louise turned and her eyes widened as she saw that, indeed there was a giant stone golem trying to punch its way through the magically reinforced walls of the castle.

"I don't suppose you have some sort of giant form or something to fight that?" Louise said weakly.

"The Super Sentai were known for their Giant Robots," said Alex, "but unfortunately I don't have access to one. Luckily I might have something that can help."

Alex pulled out his Gokai Cellular and placed the Gokai Silver key into it and closed the lid.

" _Gokai Change!_ " said Alex as he struck a pose and pressed the Gokai Silver button on the device.

 **[Gokaiger!]**

Alex transformed into his Gokai Silver outfit and pressed the button on his Gokai Buckle, causing it to spin and reveal a crimson Ranger Key. Alex took the key and placed it in his Gokai Cellular in place of the Gokai Silver key and pressed a button on the device.

" _Gokai Change!_ " said Alex.

 **[MagiRanger!]**

A burning crimson flame enveloped Alex and he was transformed into the form of a crimson-armored knight with silver shoulder plates themed after a wolf's head and a shield with a sword sheathed in it.

"The Ferocious, Raging Fire Element!" declared Alex as he stood tall, "Heavenly Hero: Wolzard Fire!"

"Must you do that now?" ground out Louise exasperatedly, "Have you forgotten about the golem?!"

"Sorry," said Alex, "force of habit. Now for my next trick: _Goolu Golu Gojika!_ "

A magic circle appeared under Alex's boots that grew in size causing his armored form to also grow, until he was the same height as the golem.

"That's better," said Alex as he smirked behind his helmet and drew his sword, feeling the familiar lightness in his body upon gripping the weapon.

Alex swung his sword and cleaved through the arm of the golem, the mystic metal easily parting the earth and stone, causing it to fall to the ground and return to the dirt it had been created from. Before Alex could respond, the golem's arm lashed out, causing his giant form to slam into the wall, his shield surprisingly breaking a hole in the reinforced mortar. Picking himself up, Alex shield-bashed the golem, knocking it back, but not before he noticed a figure leap off the golem's shoulder and into the hole.

Knocking the golem back with his shield before cutting it down with a flaming strike from his sword before returning to his normal size and dispelling his Sentai form.

"That wasn't so bad," said Alex before seeing the Academy staff running up.

"What is going on?" asked Colbert, "We heard the fight and came running over."

"You didn't come when you felt the ground shaking?" asked Alex incredulously, "That wasn't a big enough clue?"

"Well," said Osmond, "one of the students was giving a rather impressive demonstration of having his Ent do a tap-dance."

Alex sighed and pointed to the hole in the wall, "Sorry about the mess, but the possible summoner of the golem was last seen leaping into that room before I terminated their construct."

"That's the Royal Vault!" exclaimed Colbert, "Quickly, we must make sure the items are safe!"

"Indeed," said Osmond, "Louise and Familiar, please report to my office. I would like to speak to you later about this incident."

Louise and Alex nodded and the students headed off. Feeling the tension, Alex tried to ease things.

"So," he said casually, "I've never been to the headmaster's office when I _wasn't_ in trouble before. This'll be new."

He meant well, but he wasn't sure it was worth having Louise grind his foot into the ground with her heel.

xXsceneXx

"So," said Osmond, "there are a few things I would like to know. Firstly, how was it the wall of the Vault happened to be smashed in? It was magically warded and reinforced to withstand an assault from a Square Class mage."

"Hmm," nodded Alex, "the golem's attacks did seem to be doing less damage than they should have."

"Do you have an explanation for that?" asked Colbert.

"Well," said Alex, "I used a…spell to become a giant armored knight and I _might have_ smashed the wall with my shield when I was pushed into it."

"Your shield?" asked Colbert.

"It was a magic shield," said Alex and upon seeing the skeptical look he was receiving he decided to elaborate, "a _very_ magic shield."

"In any case," said Osmond, "the culprit of the attack has been revealed to be the master thief known as Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt thanks to the calling card left at the scene. Further investigation has revealed that the thief had stolen the prized relic, The Staff of Destruction?"

"Staff of Destruction?" inquired Louise.

Osmond nodded and steepled his fingers, "Indeed. When I was a young man, a mighty dragon ambushed me. Just as I thought my life was going to end, a man appeared carrying two staffs and slew the dragon with one of them, but not before the beast mortally wounded him. He then beseeched me to take the second staff and protect it. I buried him with the first one and placed the second staff in the vault here in the academy. If the thief has stolen it, then we must retrieve it before its power can be misused."

"Headmaster," said a green haired woman as she rushed into the room, "I have news."

"Ah, Miss Longville," said Osmond, "I was wondering where you were."

"Apologies," said Longville, "when I heard of the thief, I made haste to pursue him and tracked his presence to an abandoned shack a few miles from here. This is a sketch I managed to take of him."

Longville pulled out a paper with a detailed sketch of a hooded figure drawn on it and showed it to the others. Alex's eyes narrowed at this, as in order to get a picture this detailed, she would have had to be quite close to the thief.

"Louise," said Osmond, "is this the thief you and your Familiar witnessed?"

Louise glanced at Alex, but the teen shook his head, "Sorry, I was preoccupied fighting the golem, so I didn't get a good look at the culprit. However, that's likely the thief in question."

"Very good," said Osmond, "now I would ask for volunteers to join this quest to retrieve the staff? Raise your staff should you be brave."

Alex looked around the room, but nobody seemed eager to take on this thief. Just as he was about to pull out his Gokai Spear and volunteer, Louise raised her wand in the air.

"I shall go," said Louise.

"Miss Vallière?" said Colbert in surprise.

"And I shall accompany," said Alex as he drew his Gokai Spear and held it up.

"It is settled then," said Osmond, "the two of you will accompany Miss Longville and will retrieve the Staff of Destruction."

"But sir," aid Colbert, "Miss Vallière is just a child, and her Familiar is not much older. How can they match someone like Fouquet."

"With all due respect," said Alex, "I am more than capable of fighting back, as I had shown in my last encounter with Fouquet's golem. We will find the Staff and return it safely."

"If you so insist on their safety," said Osmond, "then perhaps you and Miss Longville shall accompany them?"

"Very well," said Colbert, "I shall do that."

"Let us make haste," said Longville, "the thief won't stay in one place for long."

"Indeed," said Colbert, "we must recover the staff before it can be defiled by that despicable scoundrel."

Unbeknownst to everyone, except Alex, for he was watching for it, Longville's eye twitched at Colbert's comment about Fouquet. The Sentai Hero made a note to file away that fact for later as the group prepped a wagon for departure.

xXsceneXx

Soon, the group of four found themselves riding a wagon along a dirt road as Longville drove them to the place she reported seeing Fouquet. As they rode along, Colbert was satisfying his academic curiosity by asking Alex more about the Super Sentai.

"So you're saying," said Colbert, "one of those teams of heroes back in your world, was actually composed of _Angels_?!"

"In a sense," said Alex, "the Goseigers were Angels that protected my home while in human form and fought monsters that sought to destroy it. In fact, the mastermind behind all the attacks was actually a Fallen Angel from their home."

"Fascinating," said Colbert, "and you say that there were more heroes that came before them?"

"And many that came after," said Alex, "whenever the earth was threatened, a team of Sentai Heroes would rise up to defend it."

"Your world seems to have had a lot of heroes," said Louise.

"That it does," said Alex with a smile.

"Was that how you fought off the thief's golem?" asked Fouquet from her place at the reins.

"Indeed," said Alex, "I have the ability to call upon the powers and forms of those heroes to aid me in battle. One such power allowed me to dispatch the golem."

"Is that the only power like that that you possess?" asked Longville.

"Well," said Alex with a smile, "you can't expect me to give away all my secrets."

"Alex," scolded Louise, "be more respectful to the Academy staff. I apologize ma'am."

Alex's smile faded a bit, but he opted to allow the group to ride in silence for the rest of the trip.

xXsceneXx

"So this is the thief's hideout?" said Colbert.

"Yes," said Longville, "quickly, we must retrieve the Staff before Fouquet returns."

"Wait," said Alex, "we don't know if it's even there, or if there are any traps between us and the staff."

"What do you suggest then?" asked Louise.

"I'm glad you asked," said Alex as he pulled out his Gokai Cellular, " _Gokai Change!_ "

 **[Boukenger!]**

"Right then," said Alex, now wearing the armor of Bouken Silver, " _Sagasniper: Sagasu Mode!_ "

Alex turned a dial on the spear in his and pressed a button on the handle.

 **[Search Start!]**

Alex pointed the sensor end of his device at the shack, letting the sensors search for any traps in the vicinity.

 **[Hit!]**

"Hmm," said Alex, "looks like no traps, but I am picking up a single metal signature. Strange for a magic staff."

"Then we should make haste," said Longville, "Miss Vallière will remain on watch here while you two retrieve the Staff."

"Indeed we shall," said Colbert.

The Professor and the Boukenger walked into the shack, their staffs at the ready. Upon entering, they saw an ornate box sitting on a table with some faded writing on it. Alex walked up to the box and carefully opened the lid, revealing a long cylindrical object that was colored dark green.

' _This is…!_ ' thought Alex in surprise.

"The Staff of Destruction," breathed Colbert.

Suddenly, the group heard Louise scream and there was a familiar rumbling in the ground. The two men ran outside and saw Louise frantically firing exploding spells at another giant golem.

"Miss Vallière!" yelled out Colbert as he raised his staff and sent out a torrent of blue flames, forcing the golem to step away from the girl.

"Louise," said Alex as he pulled out the Staff of Destruction and opened it up, revealing the sacred item to be, in actuality, a Rocket Launcher."

"Pull!" yelled Alex as he pushed down on the trigger, knowledge filling his head, allowing him to fire the rocket directly into the golem, destroying the behemoth.

"Louise," said Alex as he tossed the spent launcher aside, "are you alright?"

"Yes," said Louise before she looked around frantically, "where's Miss Longville? She went off to investigate a noise in the bushes right before the golem attacked."

"I wouldn't worry about me, Miss Vallière," said Longville from behind them.

The group turned and saw Longville, now wearing a familiar grey cloak with her hair down, holding the Rocket Launcher pointed at them.

"After all," she said, "you have more immediate concerns."

"So you're Fouquet," said Alex, "I knew there was something off about you."

"Too bad you didn't act on those suspicions then," she smirked, "now, toss your wands, staffs, and whatever that device is that allows you to change is, on the ground now, or I'll test the Staff's power on human targets."

The three of them complied and Fouquet smirked as she leveled the weapon at them, "Good, but I can't have you telling who I am, so I'll be killing you anyways. Thank you for showing me how this works. Pull!"

Thinking the weapon needed a verbal command to work, Fouquet paused for a second before pressing the trigger. That second was all Alex needed to dive for his Sagasniper and bring it up in gun mode. The Boukenger fired off two shots, one knocking the useless Rocket Launcher from Fouquet's hands and the other slamming into her arm, knocking her to the ground and leaving her with a burn.

"I guess I should have warned you," said Alex, "I'm the Dazzling Adventurer, Bouken Silver. Recovering precious treasure from villains is what I do best."

With a final strike, Alex knocked Fouquet out and transformed into his civilian garb. The thief had been caught, but he had questions for Osmond about the weapon from his home that he had found.


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath and Mission

**Gokaiger of Zero**

 **Ok, so the votes are in, and I will be giving Louise, and ONLY Louise, the powers of Gokai Pink. I have a backstory for this planned out, but all of this will not happen until the Dragon Ramient arc.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The ride back to the Academy was a quiet one, with the now unmasked Fouquet nursing the burn she had received when Alex had shot her, and the girls remaining silent as they watched him warily as he sat to the side with the staff of destruction next to him and his Gokai Spear in Blaster mode across his lap.

"So what was that?" asked Kirche as she broke the silence, "I mean I saw you transform into that golden knight back at Count Mott's mansion, but how were you able to do that and change into that silver form you used to fight Fouquet? You called it Bow-Kin Silver?"

"Bouken Silver," Alex corrected her, "and that's a story for another time."

"Aww," grumbled Kirche before Tabitha conked her on the head with her staff, "what?"

"Careful," said Tabitha as she pointed to Fouquet.

"Right," said Kirche.

The group then chose to pass the rest of the ride in silence, though Tabitha did cast a searching look toward Alex and the pocket his Gokai Cellular was in.

xXsceneXx

"I am most pleased that you were able to recover the Staff of Destruction," said Osmond as he and Henrietta met with Alex and Louise, "though I am quite upset about Miss Longville's betrayal."

"One thing about that," said Alex, "how did you come into the possession of the staff? I know you mentioned that it was given to you by a man who saved your life, but I'd like to know more about that."

"Alex," hissed Louise, "show the Headmaster and her the princess some respect."

"My apologies," said Alex, "but this is important, for I've seen this so called 'Staff of Destruction.' It is a weapon of war from my home, and I am curious as to how it ended up here in Halkeginia."

Osmond steepled his fingers and a serious look appeared on his face, "It was a long time ago. I was traveling the countryside when a Dragon attacked me. The beast had me cornered when a man wearing strange clothes appeared and used the Staff to kill the Dragon with an explosive blast. I turned to thank the man but saw that he had several grievous injuries and he died not long after entrusting a second Staff of Destruction to me to protect me on my journey. I buried him with the first Staff and took the second back to the Kingdom as a national treasure."

"I see," said Alex, "then it seems that I won't be able to ask him how he arrived here."

"In any case," said Henrietta, "I would like to extend my thanks by granting upon you, Louise Françoise, the title of Chevalier."

Louise's eyes widened and she bowed to the princess, causing Henrietta to giggle before turning to Alex, "And to you, brave warrior. I would offer my thanks for looking after my childhood friend."

Henrietta offered her hand to the teen and, thanks to him knowing what to do from watching medieval themed anime, knelt down and took her hand in his own, planting a chaste kiss upon her knuckles.

"Thank you, milady," said Alex.

"Now," said Osmond, "a ball will be held to celebrate your victory in retrieving the staff. I hope you can dance as well as you can fight."

xXsceneXx

After a lively ball, where Alex revealed that he couldn't dance a waltz to save his life, much to Louise's amusement, the two of them found themselves back in Louise's room, the pinkette having changed out of her gown and into her sleepwear for the night.

"I can't believe you can't dance," sighed Louise, "how can someone not be able to dance?"

"Oi," protested Alex, "I can dance. I just can't waltz. If it's breakdancing, I'll show you my moves."

"What's breakdancing?" asked Louise.

"Never mind," sighed Alex, "now I think you should get some sleep."

Before Louise could respond however, there was a knock at the door and, when Alex opened it, Princess Henrietta entered the room.

"Your Highness," said Louise as she quickly bowed.

"I apologize for the lateness of the hour Louise Françoise," said the Princess of Tristain, "but I have a request for you and your familiar."

"What can we do for you, Your Highness?" asked Louise.

Henrietta sighed, "After the incident with Count Mott, I began looking into other high-ranked Nobles with similar positions and found that the corruption runs deeper through the ranks of the Government than I initially believed."

"What do you need us to do?" asked Alex as he tossed his Gokai Silver Ranger key in the air and caught it.

"I'm going to need someone who can spy on these corrupt nobles while posing as commoners as so to not draw suspicion," said Henrietta, "I'm going to need someone to gather information that will help me bring these people to justice."

"We will be happy to help," said Louise.

"Thank you, Louise Françoise," said Henrietta as she hugged her friend.

"Don't worry Your Highness," said Louise, "whatever you need from us, we can do it."

xXsceneXx

"…we can't do this," mumbled Louise as she looked down at her new outfit.

Alex and Louise had been on the job posing as commoners, well Louise was posing Alex actually was one, when a small, unforeseen complication arose. While the pinkette had enthusiastically accepted the Princess's request to go incognito, it seemed she didn't quite grasp the concept of actually being a commoner. Namely the need to wear shabby clothes and the lack of money they were required to keep.

"It's not that bad," said Alex.

"Not that bad?!" echoed Louise, "Not only do we have to wear these dirty clothes, but we don't even have enough gold for an Inn!"

"We have enough gold for an Inn," said Alex, "we just don't have enough for a fancy Inn."

"Argh!" groaned Louise, "How do commoners live like this?"

"We'll have to make do," said Alex, "and we should start by not referring to commoners as 'commoners.' It draws unwanted attention to us. I'm sure if we look hard enough, we can find a decent Inn where we can spend the night and gather Intel for…Louise?"

Alex looked around and saw that, while he had been speaking, Louise had wandered off and was now standing in front of a casino with an eager look in her eyes.

"Louise…" said Alex warily.

"Look Alex," said Louise excitedly, "it's one of those places where you can take what money you have and get more!"

"Louise," said Alex, "that's a casino."

"Don't worry," said Louise, "I'll just go in and then we'll have enough money to get a good room in a good Inn."

Alex sighed, knowing he probably was going to have to let the girl learn the hard way about casinos and the odds of doubling one's money, and held his hand out to Louise.

"I'll let you go in on one condition," the Gokaiger said, "you only get half of the money the princess gave us. I'll keep the rest of it just in case."

"Fine," said Louise, "don't worry, I'll be back with more, just you wait!"

xXsceneXx

"So," said Alex as he stood over a dejected Louise, "what have we learned?"

"Living like a commoner is hard," said Louise.

"And why is that?" pressed Alex.

"Because they can't just go and double their money in a casino," said Louise as she flushed pink with embarrassment.

"Right," said Alex, "very good."

"At least we have the money you kept," said Louise, "maybe we can get a passable room with it?"

"I wouldn't get too worried about that yet," said Alex, "now come on, let me show you how to really gamble."

"What?" exclaimed Louise, "But you just said…"

"I know what I said," said Alex, "and that only applies if you don't know what you're doing. Watch and learn."

Alex walked over to a table where several men were sitting playing cards and placed their moneybag down as he grabbed a seat.

"I'd like to join the game," said Alex.

"You play blackjack, kid?" asked the dealer.

"I try," said Alex, "but we won't know until we start, will we?"

"Alright then," said the dealer as the hand ended and he dealt two cards to each player, "it's your money."

"I know," said Alex as he glanced at his cards, "hit me."

xXsceneXx

"Ok how did you do that?" asked Louise as Alex walked out of the casino carrying a bag of money.

"I'm good at that particular game," said Alex, "it's all about math really."

"Well," said Louise, "now that we have enough money, we can find a nice place to sleep."

"Oh no," said Alex, "we're not going to spend all of this on luxury. Think of it as a lesson as to how the commoners you look down on are forced to live. I'll pay for the necessities, but we're going to need part-time jobs."

"~Oh are you looking for work?~" asked a male voice from behind them.

Alex turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of a rather muscular man wearing a feminine two-piece that really did not look good on him.

"I believe I have an opening or two at the café I run," said the man, "would you two care to follow Moi?"


	7. AN: Not quitting, moving

**So, I'm going to be slowly migrating my active stories to Archive of our Own. Please be sure to check me out at this new site.**

 **archiveofourown users/Trace_Carter/**


	8. One more chance

**Ok, look, I know a lot of you have been against me moving to another site, so here's the deal. Let me first say that I am TIRED of dealing with idiots that insult and bash my works and the directions I've taken them in. I was leaving because I am through with people that don't know how hard it is to write a fic that is both popular and successful, telling me that I'm an idiot and other highly offensive things, just because they don't like my fic.**

 **So here's what will happen. ALL guest reviews will be deleted. I've lost my patience with them. I WILL post on both sites, but if I receive too many more negative and abusive reviews or PMs, then I'm gone. my stories will live on at A03.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
